


I Won't Even Wish For Snow

by beesknees (daffodil23)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bi!Dean, Blowjobs, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, F/M, M/M, Mistletoe, Porn With Plot, Presents, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, firefighter!cas, pining!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodil23/pseuds/beesknees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was finally going to confess his true feelings. He'd been harboring a massive crush on his best friend for years, and tonight was the night. He was going to clear the air, once and for all. </p><p>Apparently, a Christmas party was the perfect place to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Even Wish For Snow

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from a lyric in All I Want For Christmas Is You (one of my fav Christmas songs). I stumbled across [this version and video](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=SDACj0tkD-s), and fell in love. I immediately conjured up a pining!Dean in my head, and so this fic was born!
> 
> Enjoy!

_You still coming Cas?_

It was now seven thirty-two. Dean had sent Cas a text fifteen minutes ago wondering if his best friend was still coming to his Christmas party. The very same party Dean was using to cloak the real reason Dean was so anxious to get his friend over to his apartment.

He was gonna do it.

He was finally going to confess his true feelings. He'd been harboring a massive crush on his best friend for years, and tonight was the night. He was going to clear the air and free himself from the kaleidoscope of butterflies taking up permanent residence in his stomach.

He was going to tell Cas just how his smile lit up the room, and set every nerve in his body ablaze. And how he could drown while gazing in the sapphire pools of his eyes. Or how he could listen to him read a phone book because his voice... _fuck_ , his voice was like aloe on a sunburn. It just soothed him, and set everything at ease.

It was all so fucking cliché, but Dean didn't care. It was how he felt and had for as long as he could remember.

When Cas replied back, almost instantaneously, Dean's erratic heartbeat nearly leveled out.

_Family party ran late. Headed to my place to grab something. Be there in a few._

Dean sighed in relief. Okay, so he was just running late. No big deal.

Knowing Cas would be there any minute, it didn't keep the anxiety at bay. His right leg bounced in an unpredictable Morse code. He gulped at his eggnog, and didn't care how strong it was or how it burned his throat going down. The rum warmed his belly, and gave him a temporary reprieve from those pesky, bouncing butterflies.

The longer he waited, though, the more he started second-guessing the plan. Originally, he thought it would be great to share this with all their mutual friends. Now, all he was picturing was a horrified look on Cas' face and him running from the party. Dean was suddenly overcome with the feeling of loss and regret as he watched his friend's back skitter away in his mind's eye.

Dean dragged his hand down his stubbled face, swiping a dew of perspiration from his upper lip. This was such a terrible idea.

He chugged the remainder of his spiked eggnog, and pulled his body from where it had sunk into the couch. He ambled toward the dining room Charlie helped him set up with party food. He quickly swept through the archway connecting the living room to the dining area, avoiding a linger under the sprig of fresh mistletoe hanging above. The only person he planned to kiss tonight wasn't even here, yet.

As he scooped another glassful of the creamy, festive drink from a crystal punch bowl, his heart skipped a beat. The thought of plush lips pressed together with his, in a soft embrace, made his blood sing. There wasn't anything Dean wouldn't do to experience that feeling just once.

A thundering, pounding of a knock came from the front door. Dean's breath caught in his throat as he pressed the rim of his glass to his mouth. It had been nearly twenty-five minutes since he had sent his text. It had to be Cas.

A collective, "Come in," sounded through the apartment, followed by a boisterous, "Now the party can get started!"

Dean's shoulders slumped at the arrival of his new guests, recognizing the voice quickly. As much as he liked Gabe and his girlfriend Kali, the sandy-haired man was not the Novak Dean was hoping to see at the moment.

A feminine voice disrupted the air near his ear in a soft whisper, "Don't worry, Dean. He'll be here."

He whipped his head to the left to come face to face with his other best friend. Had Charlie been next to him the whole time? Dean was so wrapped up in his own head, he failed to realize Sam and Jess were standing at the table as well. He gave the redhead a small smile before throwing back more eggnog.

It was final, Dean decided. He was tired of acting like a zombie in a love-sick Cas cloud. He was definitely going to do it, and it was happening at the party.

"Hey, Dean-o! Cas here yet?" Gabe asked, sashaying into the room.

There was a particular glimmer in the shorter man's eye Dean couldn't quite put his finger on. He better not pull something. "Um, no. He said he was stopping off at his place first."

"Okay, cool," Gabe said, swooping in on the cookies laid out on a snowman tray.

Dean stared at the spread of food on the table. He recognized the barbecue flavored Lil' Smokies he requested, along with the five layer bean dip. There were different kinds of chips and dips as well as sugary treats placed in decorative bowls and platters. The veggie tray arranged in the shape of a Christmas tree was all Charlie's doing, though.

After a few beats, Dean thought it best to migrate to a different room of the party. The pitying looks he was receiving from Charlie and Sam over the snickerdoodles was enough to make him want to stab himself in the eye.

Shit, did Sammy know?

With an exaggerated eye roll, Dean headed back to the living room. He took another healthy sip of his drink before stopping short, almost bowling into a couple in the archway. A burly man in a newsboy cap and a woman with long, dark hair were curled into one another in a passionate kiss.

Breaking apart, the man apologized, "Sorry, brother. Couldn't resist." The woman's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"No worries," Dean supplied, motioning to the mistletoe. "That's what it's there for."

After wiping his mouth clean, Benny commented, "Thanks for invitin' us. Me and Andrea are havin' a good time."

Dean smiled, "I'm glad to hear it, Ben." He held his glass up to the couple as if to toast, nodding his head in approval.

Taking a deep breath, he turned on his heel to find his seat on the couch again. Dean wanted to be front and center when Cas finally showed. There was no way he was missing when his best friend walked in tonight.

He was happy for all the couples flitting around the party, but it hurt. He wanted it so bad, he could feel it in every cell of his body. He didn't want to be alone anymore, and it ended tonight.

After listening for several minutes at the conversations swirling around him, Dean felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Juggling his almost empty glass in one hand, he fished the phone out with the other. On the screen was a text from Cas.

_House fully engulfed on Magnolia. Doesn't look good. Not gonna make it for a while. Be there as soon as I can._

Dean's heart sank as he read the message over and over. Tears pricked at the corners of eyes. It had all been for nothing.

He slung the last drops of eggnog back and stood abruptly. The glass clattered as he set it on the coffee table situated in front of the couch.

"What was that, sweetie?"

Charlie again. This time, she was seated on the couch where Dean had just been. She was like a freakin' ninja or he was just oblivious.

"Huh?" Dean asked.

"You said something about being for nothing," she remarked.

Did he say that out loud?

"Oh, nothing. I just need some air," Dean said, turning to the sliding glass door of the balcony.

Charlie squinted her eyes in confusion, brows furrowed. "Oh. Okay," she called as Dean stalked away.

Dean took a clumsy step onto the ice covered balcony. He probably should be more cautious, but at this point, he didn't care anymore. Maybe if he broke his arm, Cas would be the one to take the call and drive him to the hospital, sirens blaring. No, he was at the house fire. It would be some other volunteer to take care of him.

Frowning, he took a more heedful step toward the railing at the edge of the balcony. He didn't want anyone but Cas, he thought as he clutched the frigid railing. Puffs of steam circled his head as he grappled to get his emotions under control. A white hot poker felt like it had skewered his chest with the pain he could feel emanating from within. Everything was collapsing in around him, and he was suffocating. His lungs throbbed as they took in the sub-zero air he sucked in through gritted teeth. Tears continued to gather in his eyes, but he'd be damned if he cried at his own Christmas party. He wasn't some sixteen-year-old girl, _for chrissakes._ He wrung his numbing fingers along the railing, crouching to take more steadying breaths. Still holding onto the balustrade above him, Dean leaned his forehead against the cold metal while exhaling slowly.

He stayed in that position until he heard a quiet shuffle to his left. He peeked up through the eyelashes of one eye to see the person he least expected on his freezing balcony.

"Hey, broseph. Whatcha doin' out here?"

"What do you want Gabe?" Dean grumbled.

"Just trying to figure out why the host of this fine shindig is pouting all alone on his balcony," Gabe commented, blowing into his hands to warm them.

"I'm not pouting. I just needed some air," Dean answered pulling himself up to full standing position.

Gabe didn't need to know otherwise. He didn't need to know the real reason he threw this stupid party was for his brother. The same brother Dean's heart ached for; the same brother that lingered on Dean's mind throughout the day.

"Is Cas not coming?"

Dean stiffened at the question. He didn't want to think about how the night was ruined now.

"Y'know, just because your boyfriend isn't coming, doesn't mean you should let a whole party go to waste," Gabe said, rubbing his hands together to create their own warmth.

Dean turned to face the shorter man, eyes wide with incredulity.

"Sam told me this whole hoopla was for Cassie. Nice gesture, by the way."

So, Sam did know, and now, so did Gabe. Un-fucking-believable.

"Leave me alone, Gabe. I don't wanna talk about it," Dean huffed.

"Suit yourself," he paused before grabbing the glass door's handle. "There will be other chances to tell him, Dean-o. And you don't even need to throw a party every time." Gabe slipped back inside before anything was hurled at his head.

Dean skulked in the dimly lit outdoor area for several minutes longer before he heard the sliding glass door open again. Without looking at the newcomer he called out, "I'm not in the mood, Gabe. I'm not gonna tell ya again."

"You've been out here awhile. Thought you might be cold."

Dean turned to see Sam standing on a patch of ice holding his jacket. He grabbed the canvas coat from his brother's hands and swiftly threw it over his shoulders. He shivered as the coldness finally sunk into his bones.

Dean glared at his brother. He had no reason to be mad, but Dean was hurting. He needed to take it out on someone. "So, you told Gabe about Cas?"

"Were we not telling people? I just figured since Charlie-"

"Charlie told you?!"

"Well, yeah. It practically came bursting out of her. No prompting at all," Sam chuckled. "I don't think she'd make a very good spy."

A small smile quirked at Dean's lips. "No, she wouldn't."

"I'm sorry your plans were ruined, Dean. There's always tomorrow." Sam offered, edging closer to his brother.

Dean leaned on the railing with his forearms, pushing a breath from his lungs. "I know. I was just hopin' it would be tonight, y'know, since it's Christmas Eve and all," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck with a chilly hand.

"Aww, Dean! I didn't take you as a romantic," Sam teased.

Dean pushed at his brother's shoulder, "Shuddup."

Sam smiled. "Don't lose hope. You'll get the chance to tell him. It might not be tonight, but it'll be soon."

"Thanks, Sammy," Dean said with sincerity.

"Although, I don't know why he'd want to be with you. You're nothing but a jerk."

"Bitch," Dean laughed.

"Hey. Charlie said we're doing the white elephant gift exchange, so you need to- quote, 'Get your butt inside.'," Sam remarked, side-stepping his way back to the balcony door.

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed," Alright. I'll be in in a sec."

He watched his brother's gargantuan figure glide gracefully back inside. He ran his fingers through his hair a couple times and sighed again. Sam was right. Hell, Gabe was right, too. He was just too stubborn to admit it out loud. He was just sad to see all his planning and hard work go to waste due to something neither Cas nor himself could control. Cas might have been just a volunteer firefighter, but he wasn't going to ignore a house fire, especially on Christmas Eve. He's too good of a person. So kind-hearted.

The butterflies seized Dean's heart again. It didn't matter what day he told Cas, just as long as he finally told him.

With one final huff of breath, Dean gathered his pride and rejoined his party guests.

 

*/*/*/*/*

 

The closer to the end of the party without Cas showing devastated Dean. He really was set on telling Cas everything on Christmas Eve, but figured it wasn't meant to be. He finally ushered Charlie out the door with a kiss to the cheek at eleven forty-four. She stayed after the other guests left, out of politeness, to help put away all the food before it spoiled.

She hugged him tight in his doorway, arms wrapped around his middle. "Better scoot off to bed, so Santa can come."

Dean laughed into her hair, "The only thing on my list to Santa can wait for another time."

Charlie looked up at him with a pair of sad eyes, "I'm sorry it didn't work out, Dean."

"Me too," Dean said, pulling out of her arms. "Merry Christmas, Charlie."

"Merry Christmas, Dean."

Dean plopped down on his comfy couch for a third time that evening. Tucked to his side was the leftover bottle of rum used in the eggnog. He brought the bottle to his mouth and took a nice, long pull. He winced at the burn of the liquid as he pulled back the bottle to look at the label. As he brought it back up for a second drink a knock filled his quiet apartment.

Dean clambered off the couch, wondering if one of his guests forgot something in their haste to leave. When he swung open the door, he saw something he wasn't expecting.

"Cas?"

"Hello, Dean," he answered in a gravelly voice. He was standing at the threshold in his dirty bunker pants and navy blue t-shirt. His face was dusted with soot, and his hair was sticking up every which way. He looked inside Dean's apartment at the darkened rooms. "I missed it, didn't I?"

Dean's body sunk in sadness. "Yeah."

"I'm so sorry, Dean. I know you were looking forward to throwing this party. I wish I could have been here," Cas apologized.

"Don't worry about it. The fire was more important," Dean said, waving off his friend's apology.

"I suppose."

"Were you guys able to save the house?" Dean asked, opening the front door wider and gesturing for Cas to come inside.

"Unfortunately, no. It even spread to a neighboring house," Cas answered, stepping into the warm apartment.

"Aww, man, that sucks. Especially on Christmas Eve," Dean stated, following behind Cas. They stopped near the entry to the living room. "You hungry? Lots of leftovers from the party."

"No, I'm good. Thank you," Cas responded. In his hands, he pulled a large rectangle up to waist height. It was adorn in red and green Christmas wrapping paper and shiny bows. "I wanted to give you this tonight."

Dean took the present from Cas' hands and was surprised at the weight of it. He motioned toward the couch, and sat beside his best friend. He slowly peeled back a corner of the present after situating himself under the bulky gift. Sweeping away the paper revealed a heavy, black picture frame. On closer inspection in the nearly dark room, Dean realized exactly what he was looking at. Inside the frame was a black matted, autographed Led Zeppelin IV LP with two concert photos. Dean was absolutely speechless. He squinted at the scribbled names along the LP's cover, making out all four.

"Holy shit, Cas! Th-this has everyone's signatures!"

Cas smiled at his exuberance.

"This must have cost you a fortune!" Dean exclaimed. "I can't take this!" He tried to shove it back into Cas' lap.

Cas held up his hands in protest. "I'm gifting it to you, Dean. You can't give it back."

Dean glanced from the frame and back to Cas, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "It's too much," Dean whispered.

A single, fat tear rolled down Dean's cheek. Cas raised his hand to Dean's face and slid his thumb across the tear's path. Dean nuzzled into the touch. He didn't care if Cas balked at the gesture. He was so overwhelmed at the the moment from the gift.

"Merry Christmas, Dean," Cas whispered near his ear.

Dean nodded his head against the warm palm at his cheek. He wished he could live in this moment for the rest of his life, feeling long fingers soothing his freckled skin. After a moment, Dean let out a long exhale and drew away from Cas.  
"I-I have somethin' for you, too. It's not as great as your gift, but-"

"I'm sure whatever it is, I'll love it," Cas said, cutting off Dean's pitying remark.

Dean set his frame down on the coffee table. He climbed up from the couch, and sauntered over to the Christmas tree sitting in the corner of the living room. He grabbed a gift bag with a cartoony reindeer on the side, stuffed with tissue paper. He slowly made his way back to where Cas sat, and placed the bag in his best friend's lap. "Merry Christmas, Cas," Dean said, lowering himself down on the couch again.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas tugged the wads of tissue paper free from inside the bag. Carefully, he reached inside, and pulled out a laminated certificate. Cas' eyes skimmed the certificate carefully in the darkened room.

**The star with the coordinates  
** RA: 15h17m31.2s DEC: 31°17m31.6s  
was successfully entered into the star-naming registry on 12/24/2015  
The star has been named 

**Castiel**

****_This star will always shine for you,_  
and show you the way to my heart.  
I will love you forever 

Dean watched nervously as Cas' blue eyes raked over the certificate he held in his hands. When he heard a sharp intake of breath, Dean knew exactly where those beautiful eyes were at on the certificate. This was the moment he'd been waiting for all night.

Cas turned his head at breakneck speeds. A look of confusion colored his face, brows knitted together. "Dean?"

Dean felt his pulse rapidly accelerate. "It was the reason I was tryin' to get you over here so bad," Dean gulped.

Cas sat silently, trying to take in the sincerity of Dean's words. He looked back down at the certificate and back at Dean.

"I've been meanin' to tell you for a long time how I felt. I could never find the right words to explain exactly what it is I feel inside. Cas, you're my best friend, and I lo-"

Dean's breath stilled as Cas hurled himself in his direction, cutting off the carefully memorized speech. Big hands gathered his face in one swift movement and pushed their mouths together. Dean sat motionless for a second, trying to wrap his brain around the gentle slide of soft lips against his own. Was Cas really kissing him?

_God, yes!_

It took another two seconds to kickstart his brain into gear. Dean grabbed at the back of Cas' neck, frantically trying to pull him closer. Fingers slipped through silky locks. He had always assumed it was soft, but never imagined it like this.

Dean felt a tongue swipe across his top lip and gasped at the sensation. He was soon met with the same tongue inside his mouth, sweeping across his own. The smell of smoke and burned wood on Cas' skin filled his nostrils. It was intoxicating. He would never be able to look at a campfire the same way again.

He guided his hands from the short hairs at Cas' neck to the top of his head, dragging him closer by the dark strands. A muffled moan escaped the blue-eyed man's mouth. Dean swallowed it as his tongue roamed the warm opening behind plump lips. A feeling of exhilaration sliced through his body as Cas continued making noises.

Dean reluctantly pulled away, trying to catch his breath. He felt light-headed, but was unsure if it was from the lack of oxygen or finally being able to kiss Cas. It may have been a little of both.

He pressed their foreheads together, admiring the fan of eyelashes spread above Cas' reddened cheeks. Their chests heaved as both men made every effort to get their breathing under control.

"You have no idea," Cas panted, "how long I've waited to hear you say those words."

Dean smiled at his friend's admission. Was he hearing this correctly?

"Wh-why didn't you say anything?" Dean wondered.

"Probably for the same reasons you never said anything," Cas answered, smoothing his hands along the spot between Dean's shoulder blades. "I was so afraid of losing you."

Dean chuckled as a blush ran up his face from his neck. "I had the same fear," he admitted before placing a chaste kiss to Cas' lips. "It would kill me to lose you."

"Never," Cas whispered against Dean's mouth. He deepened the kiss, trying to bring the fervor to where it was just moments ago.

Dean mewled at the taste of peppermint lingering on Cas' tongue. He hadn't noticed it early. Did he have a candy cane before? It must have been hidden under the overwhelming scent of charred rubble clogging his nose.

Random thoughts whirled around in his head as Cas licked along the inside of his mouth, along teeth. Stubbled chins scraped together as lush lips joined in a passionate embrace.

Dean pawed at Cas' t-shirt as he yanked his chest nearer. He felt so far away even though they were touching. They needed to be closer. "I want you, Cas. So bad," he puffed.

Cas nipped at his kiss-swollen bottom lip as the words slipped out; an obscene groan filled the almost noiseless room. The dark-haired man broke the kiss, observing him with lust clouded eyes. The blue of his irises were nearly swallowed up by black. Dean nodded in a wordless agreement, understanding what Cas was trying to convey.

In the blink of an eye, Dean's mouth was covered again with a pillowy decadence. Tanned fingers tangled with the hem of his Henley, curling in the soft material. Teeth nibbled at the bolt of his jaw while Cas' hands found their way under his shirt and across the smooth skin of his stomach and chest. Warm fingertips pressed into his waist as a thick, muscular thigh swung over his lap. Dean was soon boxed in by a pair of gorgeous runner's legs as Cas ground down on his lap. He probably should be worried about ash and soot smearing into the couch's fabric from the bunker pants his friend wore. Though, if the sweet glide of the blue-eyed man's ass against his hard cock was a result of such action, Cas could set the couch on fire for all he cared.

Dean threw his head back into the overstuffed piece of furniture as teeth gently dragged along the sensitive skin of his neck. Cas stop his ministrations to suck and lave a blossoming bruise at the pulse point hammering under flushed skin. Their bodies rolled together in a slow, fluid, grind of the hips.

"Cas...please," Dean said breathlessly.

The dark-haired man pulled his lips away from the column of Dean's throat, and grabbed at the edge of his Henley again. In one fell swoop, the shirt was over Dean's head and on the floor. Cas appraised the naked skin before him, taking in the broadness of Dean's shoulder and planes of his chest.

Before Dean could contemplate what was happening, a hot mouth clamped around his right nipple as deft fingers worked the nub of his left. Cas' rough tongue lapped at the pebbled flesh a few beats before switching sides to repeat the process.

Dean wove his hands through the dark mop of hair at his chest, tightening his grip on the unruly strands as Cas' slick mouth peppered kisses down his torso. He gasped, almost hissing, as the tip of the other man's tongue dipped into his navel, swirling about.

Cas continued his journey further south, down Dean's body, nuzzling into the trail of hair which disappeared beneath the waistband of faded blue jeans. He dotted a line of soft lip presses across the green-eyed man's belly before coming to a stop alongside the button of the pants nestled below his chest. He gently placed a hand on either side of said button, before looking up. He caught Dean's gaze, asking permission with a hungry look. Dean quickly consented, nodding his head and breathing out a strained yes.

Cas popped the button of his jeans easily, and yanked the zipper down, splitting its teeth. Long fingers hooked into both his jeans and underwear, tugging them down. Dean lifted his backside from the couch, enabling Cas to pull the clothing down farther. Dean's flushed cock sprang from his briefs, bobbing against his stomach. A drop of precome glistened at the red tip.

Dean sucked in a heavy breath as Cas' hands traveled up his naked thighs, stopping at his hips. He moaned quietly as a full, pink mouth explored his inner thighs as fingers massaged circles into the flesh surrounding his hipbones. He continued scraping blunt fingernails against Cas' scalp as his own hands twined further in his soft mane.

Moments later, Cas grasped Dean's shaft tenderly, caressing the velvety skin with languid strokes. He stalled the motions of his hand to lick a gradual stripe from root to tip. Dean whimpered from the touch of Cas' tongue. His nerves were alight, blood buzzing through his veins. He could barely contain the sob punched from him as that skilled tongue spiraled around the head of his cock, hand resuming its fluid stroking.

Dean wheezed out shallow breaths. His eyes fluttered closed, body arching into the sensation of Cas lightly sucking his purpling tip. He ached for more, making a conscious effort to not thrust up into the hot mouth hovering above his length. He knew he'd fall apart at the seams if Cas teased him any longer, though.

"Please...more," Dean begged, gripping tightly at large tufts of hair in his fists.

Without a word, Cas sucked Dean down, exhaling deeply. Unhurriedly, he slid up the generous length, keeping his eyes trained on Dean. He watched as the younger man quickly fell apart, gliding his mouth back down. He found a steady rhythm, hollowing his cheeks as he bobbed up and down. His hand slipped through the moisture gathering along the shaft, easing his quickened strokes.

The warmth in Dean's belly deepened. He knew if Cas kept this up, it'd be over a lot sooner than he liked. The coil within tightened, and Dean reluctantly hauled the older man off his cock by his hair. Cas growled and came off with a pop.

"Ow," Cas grumbled, rubbing the top of his head.

"Sorry," Dean apologized, huffing breaths. "It's just...if I didn't stop you right then, I would have come." He looked down at his still hard cock, sheepishly.

"Wasn't that the goal of this little exercise?" Cas teased.

"Not when I haven't had you inside me, yet," Dean said, keeping a watchful eye on his best friend for any hesitation. Did Cas want this, too? Or was this just wishful thinking on his part?

Cas' eyes widened in disbelief as he moaned deeply. His hand flew to his crotch, palming his own throbbing erection. "Bedroom. Now." He briskly stood up, not waiting for Dean to follow suit.

Dean struggled to remove the jeans and underwear tangled around his ankles before leaping from the couch. As he rushed into the apartment's master bedroom, he found Cas rummaging through his side table drawer. A bottle of lube and a foiled condom were thrown on the bed.

Dean quickly thanked whomever was out there for giving him enough sense to put clean sheets on his bed before the party earlier. Not that he was assuming it would get this far, but he was grateful, nonetheless. It never hurt to be too prepared.

Dean smirked at the other man and the knowledge of his personal effects. "You been snoopin' in my room, Cas? How'd you know where I keep my lube?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know you better than you think I do," he answered nonchalantly. Cas pulled Dean in my his wrist, bringing him flush with his own body. "Plus, it's where I keep my lube at home."

Dean barked a laugh against Cas' neck. "You're such a snarky, little shit," he declared, grinning brightly. He snaked his arms around the shorter man's waist, pressing him in tighter. "A snarky, little shit who is fairly overdressed."

Cas grabbed ahold of his biceps, and pushed him onto the bed. Dean laughed again as he bounced on the mattress from the force of Cas' shove. He propped himself up on his elbows to watch Cas disrobe.

Cas plucked his t-shirt from his waistband, drawing it over his head. He set it down haphazardly on the bedroom floor. Next, he unfastened his tan bunker pants, shoving them down, along with his boxer briefs. He unhooked his feet from the pants, and kicked them aside with his shirt. He loitered at the edge of the bed, just soaking everything in and enjoying the view. His hardened cock twitched at the sight before him. It bobbed toward his belly, several drops of precome oozed from the head.

Dean was sprawled out atop his freshly laundered duvet cover, biting his lip as bit by bit of Cas' clothes was discarded. His eyes basked in the perfection that was Cas. His corded muscles moved under his skin in lithe lines as he kneeled to join Dean on the bed. Dean leaned up from the bed for easier access at all that sun-kissed, golden skin. "You're so fuckin' beautiful," he whispered, pulling Cas down on top of him.

"Look who's talking," Cas said before slotting his mouth against Dean's. His body inserted itself between Dean's legs lining their lengths up together. The slide of skin on skin had them both groaning against the other's lips.

They continued kissing for what felt like an eternity, rubbing against miles and miles of naked skin; making the other moan.

Cas blindly felt for the lube, trying not to break the contact between their lips. Dean was relieved when he finally found it after several failed swipes at the bed's surface. Dean whined slightly as he relinquished his mouth, and quickly popped the cap of the bottle. He expertly covered his fingers in the slippery liquid.

Dean obliged as Cas nudged his legs further apart, slipping down the taller man's body to get a better angle. Never losing eye contact with each other, Cas gently nudged below his balls; he skimmed around his puckered opening with a slick finger, rubbing lube in circular motions.

Dean mewled as a finger was inserted, pushing past the tight ring of muscle. His body felt amazing even with just the one finger. It awoke to all the new feelings and sensations coursing through his body. And all of it was because of Cas.

Dean squirmed as Cas slid his finger around, gliding the digit in and out. A second finger quickly joined the first, and Dean relished in the feeling of being opened up. He watched the concentration on Cas' face as he scissored his fingers, twisting them around.

The slip slide drag of fingers and lube made Dean want to sing the other man's praises. They hadn't even gotten to the good stuff, and Dean could feel that spring deep in his gut tightening, ready to snap. He rocked against Cas' fingers, loving the gentle fucking he was giving himself. Cas changed the angle of his hand, and rubbed right up against that special spot. A current of electricity zinged through his body causing him to arch off the bed. Incoherent words and noises tumbled from his lips as Cas furthered his prepping.

"Please, Cas, please. I need you!" Dean begged, hips undulating with the rhythmic push and pull of Cas' fingers.

"Not yet. Need a little more time. Gotta do this right," Cas replied, adding a third finger.

Dean whimpered at the feeling of fullness. He bowed his back again, trying to sink down farther on the fingers filling him up. The coiling tightened even more with the additional finger. He wasn't going to last very much longer if this continued. His hand found the one on his thigh, holding him down while he bucked under the incredible workings of Cas' fingers. He needed something to anchor himself. If not, he might float away from the elation filling his chest.

"I'm ready. I need you inside me!" Dean implored, willing Cas to understanding.

He wasn't ready for the emptiness he felt when the fingers were pulled from his body. It felt cold without Cas' touch.

He looked up to find Cas rolling the condom over his own weeping cock, pouring a liberal amount of lube over the length. He watched him stroke it a few times to distribute the liquid, moaning at his actions.

Dean suddenly felt like such a selfish ass. Cas was doing all these things to make him feel good, and not once did he offer to reciprocate. He was usually a very generous lover, but he must have gotten so caught up in Cas making him feel good.

"I'm sorry, baby, for being so selfish, but you were making me feel so good. I should have paid more attention to you and your needs!" Dean cried.

Cas shushed him. "Dean, it's fine," he whispered, leaning over Dean. "You can make it up to me."

Dean nodded in agreement, rubbing his hands up and down Cas' arms. He felt fingers grip him at his hip as Cas angled his cock to his hole. It nudged against his opening, pushing in slowly. Cas breached him smoothly, continuing to press forward inch by inch. The slight burn and stretch quickly subsided after he was full seated inside Dean.

Dean sighed as the beautiful, blue-eyed man above him smiled one of his "room-lighting" smiles. He felt gentle fingers sweep hair way from forehead. Cas leaned down, pressing a soft peck to his lips. He pulled his hips away fractionally, and slid them back into place a second later. He rocked their bodies, pistoning his hips in a gradual motion.

Dean clawed at his back the faster the rhythm increased, moaning obscenities in Cas' ear.

"Yeah, baby. So good."

Cas pumped into him like it was his only purpose in life. He tagged his prostate on every other thrust, causing the edges of Dean's vision to white-out. He held on for the ride, loving every minute of it.

He was still in awe of the fact this was Cas. This was Cas filling him up, making his toes curl. Yet, he was still so Cas; kissing him passionately, touching him sweetly. He vowed to hang onto this man with everything he had. There was no way he was letting go now; not after he got to experience all this.

Cas was fucking incredible!

And that's when the coil in his gut snapped. He came untouched, painting his stomach and chest in thick, white ropes.

Cas' hips stuttered as he helped him through his orgasm. Dean knew he wasn't too far behind. Three strokes later, Cas moaned deeply into his ear, clutching at the duvet cover beneath them.

He rode out his own orgasm until finally collapsing onto Dean, smearing the cooling come between their bodies. Neither of them seemed to care, though.

They both drew ragged breaths from their lungs as the room tilted around them. Everything was vibrant in that post-sex high. Dean wasn't much of a cuddler, but he would saw off his own leg to be able to experience fingers combing through his hair or the slide of sweaty bodies.

He was so love drunk. And he was okay with it.

"Wow, Cas. That was..." Dean started.

"Amazing? Incredible? Breathtaking? Phenomenal? Mind-blowing?" Cas ticked off.

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow is a good way to describe it," Cas replied. He pulled Dean into a languid kiss, cupping his face with his hands.

They broke apart, breathless for the fourth or fifth time that night.

Dean could get used to it.

"Not that I don't enjoy the down-to-earth, come and campfire smell on your skin, you need to take a shower," Dean quipped, pulling away from Cas on the bed.

Cas chuckled. "One of the downfalls of fighting fires. You always come away smelling like them. I should have showered before coming over, but I was anxious to see you."

"I'm glad you didn't," Dean said, jerking him from the bed.

Cas stumbled off the mattress, falling into Dean's arms. "Me too."

 

*/*/*/*/*

 

Dean awoke hours later with an arm flung over his stomach and a leg tangled with his own. His phone had buzzed for the third or fourth time that morning, alerting him his family and friends were already awake and functioning. Gross.

He looked at the screen to find three text messages waiting for him.

 

**_Sam: Merry Christmas! Let me know when you get a chance to talk to Cas._ **

**_Charlie: Talk to Cas yet? Oh, yeah...Merry Xmas!_ **

**_Gabe: I hope this doesnt wake u up 2 early after a long night of boning your bf. Eww._ **

 

He rolled his eyes at all the messages. What's a guy gotta do to be able to sleep in on Christmas Day?

He crawled out of bed, sliding a pair of flannel pajama pants onto his legs and t-shirt over his head. He made his way to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. He knew if he wanted any semblance of the Cas from last night, the guy needed at least two cups of joe in him stat. Totally not a morning person.

As he waited for the coffee to brew, he sat in one of the chairs at his dining table. Scanning the rooms for any leftover party clutter, he spotted the mistletoe hanging from the archway of the living room/dining room. It was a shame he never got to use it last night.

Well, there was always today.

As he was daydreaming about kissing Cas under the mistletoe, the man himself appeared in the archway, wearing only the boxers he borrowed and shirtless. Now, was his chance, but first, he had to grab his phone.

He met the half-awake man under the arch moments later.

"Mornin'," he whispered in Cas' ear.

"Do I smell coffee?"

"Yeah, but first, I need my kiss," Dean replied, pointing above their heads.

"Mistletoe."

"Pucker up," Dean said after he turned his phone's camera on. He angled the phone toward their bodies, getting the plant hanging above them.

"What do you need a picture for?" Cas asked, squinting his eyes.

"For prosperity's sake," Dean said, leaning into Cas.

Their lips met, and the camera clicked. They both examined the picture, and smiled at the result.

"Can-can you send that to me?" Cas asked shyly.

"Yeah, sure." He opened a group text in his messages app attaching Cas, Sam, Charlie, and Gabe to the photo they had just taken. The caption read: _**This should clear things up.**_

After making sure the picture was delivered, Dean turned his phone completely off. It was Christmas, after all. He didn't need friends and family harassing him over a simple text message. That's what the twenty-sixth was for.

He swiveled his body into Cas' side, and stared at the gorgeous, blue-eyed man beside him. "I must have been a good boy this year. Santa got me exactly what I asked for."

Cas smiled brightly at the comment. "Merry Christmas, Dean."

"Merry Christmas, Cas."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [here](http://deanisthebeesknees.tumblr.com) on tumblr!
> 
> I'm nice, I swear! :)


End file.
